James 'Tiger' Birch
James 'Tiger' Birch is a character on Plagued. He was created Oct. 14th, 2012 by TJ and was accepted the same day by Ash. Personality Positive: *Trustworthy/Reliable -- Despite used to being an Overmind, James is a very trustworthy person. He can sometimes go out of control if he hasn't fed on something in awhile and can sometimes get a little too... touchy due to his previous sin but normally, he is trustworthy and very reliable *Self-Control -- James has a great deal of self control though, as stated above, he can sometimes lose it. But that's only after at least of month of not feeding or... doing something else. *Active/Attractive -- James is admittedly very attractive, due to him being very active and working out a lot. His attractiveness can sometimes help get him things for free or at a discount. Also, his activeness makes him ever so slightly stronger than the normal Vampyre just like a human that works out is stronger than one that doesn't. *Brave -- James is scared by not many things and loves fighting. He is however not an idiot so he would never take on a Reaver or a horde of Lessers alone. Nor would he take on two or more Overminds or Vampyres at a time. The most Humans he will take on at one time in an unarmed fight is five. *Faithful -- Since James was originally an Overmind before becoming a Vampyre, he is very religious and believes highly in God, due to the fact he was indeed created by Satan and saved by God. He always wears a gold cross necklace wherever he goes and prays before going to sleep. He doesn't however force his religion down others throats like some people do. Negative: *Sometimes Breaks Boundaries -- James often forgets that some people have boundaries and sometimes oversteps those boundaries, whether physical or mental, without meaning to. He does however apologize whenever he is notified that he has overstepped a boundary. *Possessive -- James is very possessive over most of his things and keeps them under lock and keep, not wanting them to be stolen. He also makes an alarm system that alerts him if someone tries to steal his stuff while he is asleep. *Arrogant -- James can be very arrogant and overconfident at times, thus putting people off and sometimes making enemies or losing friends. He tries his best to keep his arrogance at a minimum. *Not Very Sympathetic -- Due to being very young, James isn't very understanding of how people feel. He is slowly learning how to react in certain situations. Like how to react if your friend is sad or depressed. History The sound of screaming. The taste of dirt and blood. The smell of fire and death. The feel of the Earth and dismembered bodies on the ground. And finally, the sight of the clear blue skies. These were the first things that James sensed when he was born into the world. He looked down at his gorgeous mortal body to see that he was stark naked. Not caring at all, he stood up and looked around to see those stupid mindless Lessers running around killing people. He also saw some other Overminds and Reavers running around killing humans. He examined his surroundings and noticed he was in a small village with a large sea of sands surrounding him. In the village, there was a bloody massacre and everyone was dying. That was the first day of James' life. Blood, war, and during the night, sex. This went on for month's, the same exact cycle day after day. Sometimes he would mix things up. Rape his victims before killing them, kill them and rape their bodies, rape families and kill them. He tried his best to make everyday different and more interesting. Eventually though, he got extremely bored and he heard of a library with books about the past. Slightly interested in the past of humans and how dumb they were and extremely bored with nothing to do, he decided to head to this library. He began reading every day and night, not caring about sex or killing people but instead interested in literature. Authors like Charles Dickens, Stephen King, and Dean Koontz were his favourites. But, he eventually stumbled upon the book that would soon change his life; The Bible. He became very intrigued by the stories about Satan and God and later learned of how wrong what he was doing was. He became a very religious man but tried his best to hide it from Satan. He would still kill, but would be obviously more hesitant. He would still have sex, but would not do it to people who were unwilling. However, eventually another Ovemind found The Bible which he had hidden away. The Overmind tortured and questioned James about The Bible and eventually, James cracked and told him that Satan was evil. The Overmind, furious, was then ordered by Satan to murder James. However, James somehow managed to lift the key to his locks from the nearby table and unlock his chains. He then killed the Overmind, by surprising him with a sword through the back. and escaped from his captivity, having to fight many Lessers. Somehow he managed to defeat all of the Lessers and escape from captivity, turning his back on his evil past and starting anew as a warrior guided by God. He stopped killing humans and made his way to Fort York, hoping to escape from Satan. However, he knew there was no way to truly escape Satan. The main thing he wanted to escape, was his past. He decided to go to Fort York because he never went there during his past, therefore he has made no mark on that area. For four years now, James has been trying to stay low undercover. He has been going under the name of Tiger in case Overmind's catch wind of his location and come to murder him. Any Overmind he meets most likely knows him therefore he tries his best to avoid heavily infested areas. However, it seems like where he goes, Lessers, and maybe even Overminds or Reavers, are sure to show up. Category:Characters Category:Vampyres Category:Males Category:Active